The major objective of this project is to provide a research facility for interdepartmental use where multidisciplinary clinical investigation can be effectively performed. Projected fields of research include: homotransplantation of various organs, pharmacologic and therapeutic effects of a number of drugs, metabolism and distribution of various plasma proteins, gastrointestinal bile salt metabolism, treatment of chronic liver, gastrointestinal, joint and lung disease, distrubances of calcium and magnesium metabolism and of water and electrolyte metabolism, metabolic effects of contraceptive steroids, pathophysiology and treatment of uremia, cancer chemotherapy, treatment of Parkinsonism by 1-dopa, studies of hemopoietic factors and others.